The Joy of a Morning Off
by Hailey Quinn
Summary: Olivia took the morning off...without telling Elliot where she was.


******A/N Alrighty Olivia, here it is.**  
**I recently found this fluff while sifting through old files from my old computer (my laptop died). She made me publish it.**

* * *

Olivia walked into the precinct, looking for Elliot. She had been out for the morning and wanted to grab some lunch, but certainly not alone.

"Hey Munch. Is Elliot around?"

"He's in Interrogation One, beating the crap out of Johnson."

Olivia started walking again and shouted over her shoulder, "Thanks Munch…and seriously…put the JFK book away!" Munch just smiled and started working on his paperwork again.

Elliot, true to Munch's word, was in the interrogation room but he had just finished up. He walked out of the room with a smug grin. Johnson had cracked in just under an hour. He saw Olivia and his grin turned into a full smile.

"Liv! Where were you this morning? I just had to take on Johnson with Fin. He's cool but you're so much better at being the bad cop…"

Fin had just walked out and growled back, "It's not my fault Elliot can't work without his babysitter. Seriously, Liv, never leave me with him again. Boney Ass, here, is hard enough."

Munch scoffed and Olivia laughed "Sorry Fin, I had to go…out. Are you two done here? I'm starving and in serious need of Chinese."

"Yeah. Let me grab my coat and keys!" He rested his hand on the small of her back as they walked back to their desks. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, earning a raised eyebrow from Munch, who knowingly glanced at Fin…who just rolled his eyes.

As they rode to the restaurant, Olivia looked out the window with a secretive smile, quieter than usual.

"Liv, you've been smiling since you walked in this morning. It's kinda freaking me out. Even Munch's ramblings don't make you smile that much."

"Well…when I said I was out this morning, I went to the doctor."

"What? Are you okay?"

"El – "

"Why didn't you – "

Olivia tried to cut him off. "El…ELLIOT! I'm fine! It was my gyno."

Elliot looked back out the front window, cheeks turning red. "Oh. Sorry about the freak out, there."

She flicked her hair out of her eyes and looked at him as they pulled into the parking garage and drove to the top floor, eager to look over the city.

"El, I still went in for a reason…um…El?" He looked over, concerned. Her face slowly broke into a smile. "El, I'm pregnant."

His eyes opened wide, gaining a sparkle Olivia had never seen before, before a huge smile appeared. "Really?"

She grinned and nodded. "Really. I'm 12 weeks pregnant, already. I can't believe I didn't go in sooner but I didn't have morning sickness and I've been so stressed and my pants don't even button anymore and people probably think I'm fat now and I'm so – " She was cut off when Elliot's lips touched hers in a gentle yet ecstatic kiss. She felt his smile and couldn't help but smile herself.

He pulled back and looked into her bright eyes. "I love you so much. It doesn't matter that we didn't know sooner. A baby. We're going to have a baby? We're going to have a BABY!" He got out of the car and ran around to her side, opening her door and pulling her into a massive hug. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"I'm going to be a mother but I…I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"I think we'll figure it out…a baby. A baby. A BABY!"

She giggled and kissed him. "A real baby! Us!" She threw her head back and started laughing throatily. "Munch is going to win the bet. Fin thought people would figure out we were together before I got pregnant. I think we should smack both of them and steal the winnings!"

Elliot laughed, too. "Liv, you know the whole NYPD has a betting pool, right? It's not just our crazies. I've heard rumours that even Tucker himself has a bet in."

"WHAT? No way! Munch probably made that up. Ask him, and I'll bet he says the president has a bet because she'll have cameras everywhere." She paused to kiss Elliot again. "I love you, so much. Thank you for this baby…thank you so so much."

Olivia couldn't help but snuggle into Elliot more. She didn't care that they were on the top of a parking garage in the middle of Manhattan.

He didn't run.

He loved her.

They were having a baby.

* * *

**So yes. Thoughts? Constructive criticism? I won't be the slightest bit offended considering I don't even remember writing this :)  
~ Hailey**


End file.
